


says it feels like heaven to him

by persephoneggsy



Series: this love will make you levitate [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Murder, Murder Kink, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, POV Outsider, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: The one where Victor’s godfather, Yakov, arrives at the manor to discuss some matters concerning the Bratva... and then he meets Victor's Omega, Yuuri Katsuki.He's not impressed.





	says it feels like heaven to him

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Lana Del Rey's "Off to the Races"
> 
> Honestly, this kind of came out of nowhere? I was working on the Plinami sequel when this idea popped into my head about Yakov being Victor's godfather, and him not necessarily approving of him and Yuuri... and yeah. Here we are.

* * *

 

When Gavril Polzin falls under suspicion for running his own side business, Yakov is put in something of a difficult situation.

For starters, Gavril has been more or less trouble-free in the many years he’s worked for the Bratva; he’s one of their most effective arms dealers, capable of obtaining weapons of the highest quality. Yakov knows for a fact that Victor himself owns a gun given to him by Gavril, and he also knows that he’s used that gun. Many times.

So it had been more than a little upsetting to hear reports of other groups having these same weapons - ones that Gavril had promised were exclusive to the Bratva. Yakov didn’t like being made a fool of, and if the rumors were anything to go by, Gavril had been operating under his nose for years. He almost didn’t want to believe it at all…

But in light of what happened to Roman Plisetsky, he knows now that anyone could turn into a traitor.

So he has to act; but how? Typically, since Gavril deals in weapons and therefore falls under Yakov’s jurisdiction, but Victor had made himself expressly clear on the subject of disloyalty: everyone under suspicion was to be brought to his immediate attention. 

But Yakov doesn’t have much proof of betrayal besides numbers that don’t add up in the reports. It seems trivial to bother the Pakhan with something without concrete evidence. Yakov considers holding off, gathering intel in his own investigation until he’s sure it’s worth Victor’s time…

… and naturally, as he resolves to do just that, Victor sends him an invitation to a party.

It insists on Yakov’s attendance, as well as that of Yakov’s wife, Lilia, though the reason for the party itself isn’t stated. Lilia takes one look at the invitation and agrees easily, though with an upturned nose so as to appear nonchalant to the entire affair. It makes Yakov smile; he knows his wife well enough to realize when she’s missed seeing their godson. And he has to admit, it’s been a while. 

Perhaps while they’re at the party, he’ll bring up the matter of Gavril to Victor, to get his opinion on the situation as it is now.

And, he adds, practically as an afterthought, perhaps they’ll finally get to meet the mysterious Omega who’s managed to capture the Pakhan’s interest.

 

* * *

 

Yakov and Lilia have arrived at the Nikiforov manor a little over two days ago, and thus far, his impression of Victor’s Japanese Omega has steadily gone downhill.

Yuuri Katsuki… is not a typical Omega.

At first, he could see the appeal. No one could deny that Katsuki was a beauty. Plus, there’s the exotic factor that he assumes played a role in Victor’s infatuation with the younger man. Were Yakov both single and a much younger man, he’d consider courting Katsuki himself.

But his appearance is where his appeal seems to end. 

For one thing, he’s blatantly rude. He doesn’t bow his head in submission when Yakov introduces himself, nor does he offer his hand to be kissed. Yakov tried to chalk this up to Katsuki perhaps being shy, but then he’d noticed that the Omega keeps his head up every time an Alpha walks into the room. Usually, an Omega is supposed to show some sign of subservience to Alphas and Betas, and keep their eyes to the ground. 

Call Yakov old fashioned, but in his day, Omegas didn’t look you directly in the eye like Katsuki seems insistent on doing.

He speaks out of turn, too, and frequently. They’ve had a couple of meals together now - Yakov, Lilia, Katsuki, Victor, and occassionally their little ward Yuri joins them as well - and Katsuki cuts in whenever he feels like. He’d even  _ interrupted  _ Yakov at one point. Though, in fairness, he was answering a question, but it was one directed at  _ Victor,  _ not him. He’d been too stunned to call Katsuki out on it then, but...

What sort of Omega speaks for their Alpha?

Yakov likes to consider himself an open-minded man. More so than his peers, certainly. Many said that his own Omega, his beloved Lilia, was the wrong choice for him. She was too passionate, too fiery. But Yakov loved her nonetheless. He supposes that’s part of the reason why she seems to actually like Katsuki. The other part is that Katsuki evidently is trained in ballet, and he knows of Lilia’s career. Really, they have quite a bit in common.

But whereas Lilia is like an altar flame, burning brightly but well-kept and maintained, Katsuki is a wildfire; demanding and uncontrollable. 

The worst part of it all, however, is that Victor is too smitten to even notice.

Katsuki must be a wonder in the bedroom, thinks Yakov, because how else could one explain why the Pakhan bothers to put up with such insolence? 

He finally decides to speak up about it, the night before the party, as he and Victor are alone in the latter’s office. Katsuki is off teaching little Yuri ballet, and Lilia’s joining them, so there’s finally opportunity for them to talk, Alpha to Alpha.

He pours them both a glass of whiskey and sits across from Victor, who’s at his desk.

“Vitya,” he starts, tone morose. “We need to talk.”

Victor raises an eyebrow as he takes a sip from his glass. “About what? I thought we already settled the Polzin matter.”

Yakov sighs. They  _ did,  _ technically; Victor agreed to let him speak to Gavril at the party, since he’s also been invited. Hopefully, with the man imbibed by alcohol, Yakov can get something substantial out of him. But, Victor was also quick to warn Yakov to not ruin the night. It’s apparently very important to him that things go smoothly, for Katsuki’s sake.

Which brings Yakov back to his original point.

“This isn’t about Gavril,” he says. “It’s about the Omega.”

Immediately, Victor’s expression changes. He goes from amused to distant as he sets down his glass and levels Yakov with a cool look.

“What about Yuuri?” he asks.

Undeterred, Yakov continues. “How long do you intend to carry on this affair? You already know things won’t end well.”

Victor lets out a laugh - though it’s more of a scoff than anything genuinely humorous. “Oh? Please, elaborate.”

Yakov bites back a groan of annoyance. “For starters, he’s a foreigner. You’re expected to pick a Russian Omega and produce  _ Russian  _ heirs.”

“My great-grandmother’s Omega was American. There were no complaints then,” counters Victor. “And our relationship with the Japanese is stronger than ever. You know, Yuuri is a personal friend of the Nishigori family.”

That makes Yakov pause; he didn’t know that. Then again, he supposes that might be how Victor met him in the first place; he  _ had  _ been making quite a few trips to Japan over the past year.

“Nonetheless,” the older Alpha argues anyway, “many of our own would still prefer it if you choose one of the Russian Omegas offered to you.”

Victor rolls his eyes. “One of those Omegas is Polzin’s niece. I don’t think it’d be wise to marry into  _ that  _ family.”

“I’m not saying you should choose  _ her,”  _ sighs Yakov. “But you can’t be with Katsuki forever.”

“And why not? Because a few tittering idiots won’t like it? They’re my subordinates, before everything else. If I want to marry Yuuri, there’s nothing they can say about it. If I have children with Yuuri, they will respect those children or else.” Victor leans forwards in his seat, resting his elbows on the desk and folding his hands in front of his face. “And I expect the same of you.”

Yakov grimaces. It’s far worse than he thought. “... Vitya, he’s not what you need.”

“And what do I  _ need,  _ Yakov?” Victor asks dangerously. “A simpering whelp to keep my bed warm and give me heirs?”

“It’s what your father chose,” Yakov reminds him. Then, after a pause... “Is that how you remember your mother?”

Victor leans back into his chair, frowning. “My father was a brute. He never loved my mother. I doubt she loved him. The moment I was born they knew they were done with each other. She got passed around to other Alphas at his pleasure, and he took as many whores as he wanted. Are you saying that’s the life I should lead?”

“And what’s the alternative?” retorts Yakov. “A disrespectful foreigner who will offend every single one of your associates? Children whose claim to your position may be questioned for their entire lives?”

“Yuuri isn’t incompetent. He knows how to act when I’m conducting business. And as I said, they  _ will  _ respect any children I have, or face the consequences.”

“But an Omega who still doesn’t respect you - !”

“He respects me,” Victor cuts in. “Just as I respect him.”

Yakov wants to scream. Why isn’t Victor getting it? 

“How are you certain? How do you know Katsuki isn’t just seducing you for his own gain? We both know Omegas like that exist.”

“They do,” acquiesces Victor. “But Yuuri isn’t one of them.”

“You spoil him,” Yakov accuses. “He likes being pampered. Being treated like he’s your equal. But what’ll happen when he gets bored of you?”

“Do you really think anyone’s stupid enough to play those sorts of games with me?” Victor snickers. He moves to stand, walking out from behind his desk until he reaches Yakov’s chair. He looks down at the older Alpha with cold eyes. “You know nothing about my Yuuri, Yakov. If you did, none of these concerns would’ve been voiced.”

Yakov’s mouth presses together in a tight-lipped frown. “Vitya - !”

He jolts as a hand slaps down on his shoulder. Victor leans down, getting his face close to Yakov’s. The distant fury in his expression is chilling, to say the least. Yakov’s never had such a look directed at him before.

“You will drop this, Yakov. Drop it now, and I’ll be willing to forget how many times you’ve insulted my  _ zolotse _ tonight. Otherwise…”

Despite the small niggling of fear gnawing at Yakov’s gut, he meets Victor’s stare head-on. “Otherwise what? You’ll kill me, Vitya?” 

He wouldn’t. Yakov is his godfather - more of a parent to him than his real ones ever were. They’ve argued like this before, and one upstart of an Omega isn’t going to overpower the bond they’ve cultivated over the years.

But Victor only narrows his eyes. “I’ve killed a man for Yuuri already. What’s one more?”

Yakov’s eyes widen in shock just as Victor straightens his back and exits the room, leaving Yakov completely alone.

He… He can’t be serious. Yakov looks down at his hand, which still holds his glass of whiskey. It’s trembling.

With a curse muttered under his breath, Yakov downs the contents of the glass in one go.

 

* * *

 

The night of the party comes, and the manor is alight with activity.

Yakov stands off to the side of the main floor, as surly as ever, with a drink in hand as he watches the guests mingle and dance. Lilia has just gone to speak with some of her own associates, leaving Yakov by himself. 

His eyes narrow as he spots Katsuki and Victor dancing just a few feet away. He must admit, from a distance, they do make a striking couple. And at least Katsuki’s made an effort to dress appropriately; previously, Yakov has only seen him in trousers and form-fitting suits, which are hardly proper form for an Omega. But tonight, he wears a stunning dark red gown, with a skirt that twirls beautifully as Victor spins him around the floor, and which complements the Alpha’s suit perfectly.

He scowls as Victor dips the Omega low, his eyes lighting up with joy when Katsuki laughs in return.

Luckily, another man enters his periphery, and he turns his head away from the sickening couple to see  none other than Gavril Polzin, standing amongst the crowd with a bored expression. Yakov makes his way over to the other Alpha, his aggravation becoming replaced with determination instead.

Gavril spots him as he approaches; oblivious, the man offers him a bland smile.

“Ah, Yakov! I see you got dragged here as well.”

Yakov grunts in acknowledgement. “At the Pakhan’s insistence. You don’t sound like you’re too thrilled either, Gavril.”

“Well,” he shrugs, “I’m a busy man.”

Yakov’s interest is piqued; “Oh? So then why did you come at all?”

“I was curious,” admits Gavril. “I wanted to see this Japanese whore everyone’s so excited about.”

In sync, both men turn their head back to the dancefloor, where Victor and Katsuki are finishing yet another dance. Victor’s arm is wrapped tightly around Katsuki’s waist, and Katsuki’s hands rest on the Pakhan’s shoulders. Yakov can’t see Katsuki’s expression, since he can only see his back, but Victor still has that goddamned besotted expression on his face.

“He  _ is  _ pretty,” Gavril speaks again, snapping Yakov out of his angry haze. “But I really don’t see what all the fuss is about. It’s about time for Victor to marry, don’t you think?”

Yakov’s mouth twists. “I’ve said as much to him. But he’s entirely fixated on the foreigner.”

“He’ll get over it,” Gavril says dismissively. “Our dear leader has always been the flippant sort. Once he tires of the whore, he’ll have his pick of any number of Russian Omegas.”

Yakov raises an eyebrow. “Like your niece?”

Gavril gives him a sly grin. “My Natalia is twice as pretty as Katsuki, easily. I have no doubt she’ll be a strong contender for the Pakhan’s wife.”

Yakov almost groans at the man’s arrogance. He’s not even correct; Yakov may not like Katsuki too much, but he’s met Natalia, and he beats her out in looks by a mile. 

Still, it won’t do to antagonize Gavril right now - he’s supposed to be plying information out of him.

“I suppose,” he says dully.

Gavril opens his mouth to say something else, but before he can, the sound of a glass being struck echoes across the room. 

Everyone pauses in what they’re doing to look towards the source of the ringing - it’s Victor, who stands at the head of the room with Katsuki by his side, a champagne glass and small spoon in hand. Once he decides he has everyone’s attention, he puts away the items and addresses the crowd.

“Friends,” he begins, “I thank you all for coming here tonight. As you can see, I’ve filled this room with only my most trusted and important colleagues.”

Yakov barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. A few of the guests, like Gavril himself, smirk haughtily, as if that’s really the reason they’re here. He doesn’t know what Victor is plotting, but he  _ knows  _ he couldn’t give less of a shit about at least a quarter of the people here.

“The reason I’ve invited you all is because I have a very important question to ask,” Victor goes on, “and I want you all to be the first to hear it.”

Murmurs arise from the guests, but instead of addressing them, Victor turns to Katsuki, who blinks curiously. Then, to everyone’s shock, Victor gets down on one knee in front of the Omega and pulls a velvet box out of his pocket. Katsuki’s eyes grow wide as Victor opens the box, revealing a simple golden ring inside.

Yakov nearly drops his glass when Victor asks, “Yuuri Katsuki, my  _ zolotse;  _ will you marry me?”

Katsuki gasps, a delicate flush coming to his cheeks. Yet he has the wherewithal to nod, eagerly holding out his hand so that Victor can slip the ring onto his finger. With that done, what happens next is not what Yakov expects.

The guests burst into applause.

Well. Most of them do - there are a fair few, Yakov and Gavril among them, who can do little else but stare and gawk at the Pakhan as he stands and kisses the Japanese Omega with fervor. But the rest of the assembled guests seem… genuinely happy. He can even spot Lilia clapping politely a few feet away, a soft smile curving her lips up.

Yakov, meanwhile, is utterly lost.

Movement beside him snaps him out of his stupor - it’s Gavril. The other Alpha has turned away from the scene, a scowl on his features. Yet when Yakov raises an eyebrow, the scowl dissipates, replaced with a neutral frown. The set of his jaw is still tense; clearly, he’s less than pleased with the news.

Just as Victor and Katsuki stop kissing, turning to their guests to accept the sudden onslaught of congratulations, Gavril turns on his heel and storms away. Yakov considers going after him, but… 

He glares at Katsuki - the Omega has a smug smile on his face, and Yakov doesn’t like the look of it one bit.

 

* * *

 

It’s not until half an hour later that Victor finally leaves Katsuki’s side. He’s gone off to speak with some other Alpha associates, though Yakov doesn’t actually see where he disappears to. All he knows is that Katsuki, all by himself, has retreated to one of the manor’s empty balconies, presumably to get some fresh air.

He moves to follow, but a figure brushes past him with a swiftness that could be caused only by haste, and Yakov is left to stare at the back of Gavril Polzin as he strides to the balcony ahead of him.

Uneasy feeling building in his gut, Yakov continues on his path, albeit at a much quieter pace, and peers around the wall separating the balcony from the rest of the manor just as Gavril reaches Katsuki. Luckily, it’s not too crowded where he is, so he can hear it clearly when Gavril opens his mouth to speak.

“I must admit,” he starts, causing Katsuki to turn around. “The Pakhan is a lucky man. You’re really quite gorgeous.”

“Thanks,” Katsuki says boredly, once again not bothering to bow his head in submission. It seems to throw Gavril off.

“Erm…”

“Who are you?” Katsuki interrupts him before he can get another word out. 

Yakov can see how Gavril’s shoulders are tensed. He wouldn’t be surprised if his scent was tinged with annoyance now. On some level, he feels a vindictive stab of joy, seeing the pompous fool faced with such an egregious Omega. But then Gavril takes a deep breath and exhales, forcing himself to calm.

“Gavril Polzin. And I’m the man who’s going to make you an offer, Mr. Katsuki.”

At this, Yakov leans in more, just as Katsuki turns all the way around. He’s leaning against the balcony railings, casual as you please, an intrigued expression on his face.

“Oh?”

“You see,” Gavril takes a step forward. “Nikiforov, as the Pakhan, has certain… responsibilities. One of these includes choosing a more… suitable mate.”

Katsuki rolls his eyes. “So you’re one of those people, are you?”

“If by that, you mean someone who only wants the best for the Bratva, then yes.”

Yakov clenches his hands into fists. Wants the best for the Bratva, his ass.

Gavril continues, unaware of Yakov’s glare burning into his back. “And, I will admit, I have a more personal stake in this as well. My darling niece Natalia is one of the hopeful young Omegas Nikiforov is going to choose from.”

“‘Is’?” repeats Katsuki, scoffing. “In case you’ve forgotten, Victor’s already chosen an Omega. He picked  _ me.” _

“A terrible lapse in judgement, I’m sure,” drawls Gavril, earning a narrow glare from the Omega.

“Are you going to just stand there and insult me?” asks Katsuki. 

“No, no. Of course not. Like I said, I have an offer for you.” 

Gavril has taken a few more steps, now standing directly in front of Katsuki. The Omega doesn’t seem too pleased with their proximity, evident when he backs up against the railing ever so slightly.

“Now, I know the Pakhan must be treating you well, but what if I could offer you… incentive, to leave him?”

Both Yakov and Katsuki twitch, but the latter also raises an eyebrow.

“You mean like a bribe?” he asks flatly. 

“Yes,” Gavril nods. “Five hundred thousand. You could go where you like, buy what you like, and all it would take in return is leaving Russia and never looking back.”

Yakov grits his teeth. Admittedly, he’s not opposed to the idea of Katsuki leaving… But he can already see how Victor will take it. It’ll be a disaster.

“That’s a lot,” muses Katsuki, breaking Yakov out of his dour thoughts. “But it’s not enough. Victor can spend that much on me in a month if he really wanted to, and he wouldn’t even care. He’s the most powerful man in Russia, maybe even the entire hemisphere. Why would I give that up for  _ you?  _ Much less for money I’m not even certain you actually have.”

Gavril blinks, then huffs. “Perceptive little creature, aren’t you?” To Yakov’s gratification, he sounds immensely pissed off. “Fair enough. I do have the money, but it’ll take some time to gather up. I’ll even raise my price to seven hundred thousand.”

“And then what?” laughs Katsuki. “You expect me to just pack my things and leave without Victor noticing? He’s going to try and find me.”

“You think awfully highly of yourself, don’t you?” remarks Gavril. “The Pakhan will move on. It’d be a display of weakness otherwise. But if you’re still so worried, I have a few safehouses even he doesn’t know about. You’re welcome to hide out there until he gives up.”

Katsuki brings a hand to his mouth, finger tapping against his lips in thought. “Really?”

Gavril grins, as if he already knows he’s got him. “I have a lovely vacation home in Latvia, if you’re interested.”

“Money to burn, multiple estates…” Katsuki hums thoughtfully. “Victor told me you were just an arms dealer.”

Gavril shrugs. “I have… let’s say, alternate revenue streams.”

“That Victor doesn’t know about?” The Omega gives a sultry-sounding chuckle. “That’s dangerous, Mr. Polzin.”

“Gavril, please,” he says easily, slipping an arm around Katsuki’s waist. They’re uncomfortably close now -  if Victor were to stumble upon them in this state... 

“And what the Pakhan doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Gavril goes on.

Katsuki bows his head with a small smile. “He’d kill you if he ever found out.”

“Please,” he scoffs, “I’ve been running my operation for years with Nikiforov never the wiser. He might be the most powerful man in Russia, Mr. Katsuki, but even powerful men have blind spots.”

“Mm,” Katsuki closes his eyes, his smile growing wider. “And men like you will take every advantage they can get, is that it?”

“Now you’re getting it.”

Meanwhile, Yakov can only barely keep himself in place. He’s almost shaking with anger - he  _ knew  _ it. Not only is Gavril a dirty traitor, Katsuki’s proven him right, too. He’s no good for Victor. There he is, conspiring to undermine Victor’s authority, hopping from one rich Alpha to the next.

Not if Yakov has anything to say about it.

But just as he emerges from his hiding place, ready to draw his gun on both traitors, Katsuki tilts his head back and speaks.

“Was that enough for you, Vitya?”

Both Yakov and Gavril freeze. But as they look around, there’s no sign of Victor anywhere…

At least until Katsuki pulls himself out of Gavril’s hold and reveals the small cell phone sitting innocently on top of the railing… Victor’s name is flashing on the screen.

“It was  _ more  _ than enough,” the Pakhan’s furious voice responds, emanating from the speakers.

“Wh…” Gavril’s eyes are wide with shock, though Yakov knows he’s no better. 

Katsuki picks up the phone and holds it aloft in his hand, smirking at Gavril victoriously. He turns his head to see Yakov, but he doesn’t look at all surprised to see the older Alpha there.

“And you, Mr. Feltsman?” he asks. “That was enough for you too, right?”

“Oh, Yakov is there?” Victor’s voice pipes up, no longer as angry. Katsuki hums an affirmative while Gavril twitches, his features slowly becoming contorted with rage.

“You little…!” Gavril lunges, and Yakov startles forward, but Katsuki reacts faster than them both; he delivers a swift knee to Gavril’s stomach, making him double over with a wheeze. He drops to his knees and coughs miserably.

“What was that?” asks Victor’s voice.

“Mr. Polzin not cooperating,” replies Katsuki. 

There’s a sigh from the phone’s speakers. “And here I thought I’d weeded out all the disloyal scum. Yakov, be a dear and restrain Polzin for Yuuri? And bring him to me immediately.”

Staring dumbly at the phone, Yakov can only… well, obey. He draws his gun and aims it towards Gavril. Whatever shock he’s still feeling dissipates momentarily at the sight of the Alpha below him. His mouth curls into scowl.

“I’m disappointed, Gavril,” he finds himself saying as he uses his free hand to hoist Gavril up to his feet. “Outsmarted by an Omega. How pitiful.”

Gavril glares harshly at him. Katsuki doesn’t seem to have any reaction to his words other than a bored look.

“Yuuri will lead the way,” says Victor. As soon as he finishes, Katsuki starts walking back into the manor, stopping only to look behind him. Yakov takes this as his cue to follow. He nudges Gavril in the back with his gun, spurring the other man into moving forward, however reluctantly. 

There are still guests, of course, so Gavril’s humiliation is doubled as they all part to let the trio pass. There are curious gawks and murmurs, even a few amused smiles as Gavril is paraded through the party. Yakov can hear him growling under his breath. He jabs the barrel of his gun a little harder into his back to shut him up.

Eventually, they leave the party area, and Katsuki leads them to one of the sitting rooms. Opening the door, he lets Yakov and Gavril enter first before himself, and then he closes the door. 

On one of the sofas sits Victor. The Pakhan looks cold and irate, his lip turned down in a scowl while his eyes are glaring at Gavril. This looks only lightens when Katsuki makes his way over and settles into Victor’s lap. Victor’s hands automatically wrap around the Omega, but he keeps his cold stare on Gavril.

“A blind spot, hm?” Victor asks, voice low. Gavril stiffens - there’s no doubt now that Victor was, in fact, listening in. “I’ll admit, I can’t oversee everyone. Perhaps it’s foolish for me to rely on loyalty, then.”

“S-Sir,” Gavril starts, but Victor raises his hand and Yakov moves instinctively, whacking Gavril on the back of the head with his gun. The other Alpha crumples to the ground, groaning, but still conscious.

“Let’s see…” Victor lowers his hand onto Katsuki’s thigh, stroking it in small movements. The Omega preens, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck. “You’ve been lying to me for years. You’ve been selling weapons to our rivals. You tried to bribe my mate into leaving me… And for what? So I would marry your niece instead?” Victor laughs, though it only makes Gavril cringe.

“He touched me,” Katsuki adds, with a note of barely-restrained delight as he starts kissing Victor’s jaw. “Wrapped his arm around my waist and tried to grab my ass.”

Victor’s gaze darkens. Yakov can see the way his arms tighten protectively around the Omega. “Is that true?”

Gavril starts shaking his head. “O-Of course not! Like I’d want to touch that foreign  _ whore!” _

Whatever Gavril had been trying to do to save himself, it fails. Victor only looks more incensed.

“Yakov,” he says icily. 

Yakov acquiesces, raising his foot to stomp down on the small of Gavril’s back. The man lets out a choked-off scream of pain.

“There are very few things I don’t tolerate, Polzin,” Victor says, speaking over Gavril’s pitiful sounds. “Disloyalty is one. Insulting my mate is another. You’ve managed both. What do you think the punishment is for that?”

“P-Please,” Gavril tries to say, but his voice hasn’t yet returned to him.

Victor snickers, and Katsuki reaches into his jacket with an excited grin. He pulls out Victor’s favored pistol, to Yakov’s surprise, and hands it to him. 

Victor points the pistol at Gavril’s head. “Your services are no longer needed, Mr. Polzin. And fuck you.”

Gavril is cut off mid-scream as Victor fires. Then Yakov is looking down at his corpse, half of his head gone as blood starts to spread out from the wound and seep onto the rug. 

_ ‘Good riddance,’  _ he thinks to himself.

His attention is called away from the body as Victor tuts, replacing his pistol in its holster. He waits for Katsuki to stand before doing so himself, though he keeps an arm wound tightly around the Omega.

Yakov is slightly thrown off by the look on Katsuki’s face. Instead of fear or nausea, he looks… enamored. Like Victor casually shooting someone in the head was equivalent to a serenade. And - oh, god. Yakov can smell it, too; the sweet scent of slick is coming from the Omega… And Victor is responding with his own pheromones in kind.

For fuck’s sake. Maybe they are meant for each other.

Yakov looks away from them both with a slight flush rising to his cheeks. “Do neither of you have any decency?” he mutters.

He hears Victor chuckle. “Sorry, Yakov. We’ll just, ah…”

“Bedroom,” Katsuki interrupts, tugging on Victor’s tie. “Now.”

Victor, with a grin, lets Katsuki start to lead him out of the room. He sends one last, sheepish look Yakov’s way.

“Don’t suppose I could ask you to, uh…” he gestures to Gavril’s body.

Yakov grunts, waving his hand impatiently. “Get out of here.”

“Thanks Yakov!” Victor says, as Katsuki tugs more insistently. “You’re the best!”

Yakov merely watches with a raised brow as the two disappear out the door, giggling like schoolchildren, leaving him with the corpse. 

He looks down at Gavril’s body and speaks humorlessly.

“You didn’t stand a chance.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri: wearing a dress, sitting in Victor's lap and casually kissing him whilst murder occurs  
> Me: f uckign aesthetic


End file.
